Psycho-Pass: Anarchy
by ClayDaScrub
Summary: After Kogami ran away from the MWPSB after killing Makishima someone who wished to be like him has appeared. He has remained in the shadows while doing his crimes and they suspect he may be Criminally Asymptomatic. They are trying to find him but he soon recreates the Anarachy the Makishima had created except it is much worse.
1. Author Notes

Welcome,

Some of you may be wondering about the cover and how it has nothing to do with the story and to you I say, you are right it has nothing to do with the story. I needed a cover and I cannot draw an anime styled character to save my life. This story was a recreation of something Makashima did so I thought it would be perfect as a cover.

I am planning on making more Fan Fiction about Psycho-Pass and other anime sometime in the future. If you wish to help me then if you can draw anime styled pictures really well then you could help me out. You could help me draw pictures for the covers but sadly I cannot pay you to do so. Also you could leave comments giving me constructive critism, please don't post stuff like "This fucking sucks" This is my first time writing anything FanFiction and personally I think I did very good!

If you want to read fan fiction that I may not post onto wattpad then you can check out my website.  . 

Thanks and enjoy the read!


	2. Chapter 1

Akane was sitting inside the room assigned to Divison 1. The desk across from her that Ginoza would normally sit in was now empty, now that Ginoza is an enforcer he is sitting where Kogami would be sitting. He killed Makashima a month ago and fled the MWPSD avoiding Elimination. If he is put in the sight of any dominator he will no longer be living on this planet.

While everyone was sitting on this slow day an area stress warning was issued and the Inspector along with all the enforcers followed behind. They were a small team right now consisting of 2 Enforcers and 1 inspector. As they arrived on the scene they were getting ready to go in when a young lady in a suit ran up to Akane. She introduced herself as the new inspector Mika Shimotsuki.

Kind of a tough job to have as your first but I am no different Akane thought as they geared up. Akane placed her hands around the dominator and the regular voice talked to her.

"Dominator Portable Psychological Diagnosis and Suppression System has been activated. User authentication: Inspector Akane Tsunemori. Affiliation: Public Safety Bureau, Criminal Investigation Department. Dominator usage approval confirmed. You are a valid user."

They were standing in the middle of the street where a man killed someone and ran away with another hostage. They walked over to the crime scene which was a few feet away from the vechicles and examined the scene.

"The man sliced her up pretty good"

Ginoza voiced his opinion which Akane could agree upon. There were slash wounds all over her body and her throat was slashed. He looked like he had fun doing this piece of work.

"Our mission is to catch the man who did this. He took a hostage with him while fleeing so we have to find them before it's too late."

Akane pointed to the two alleys sitting across from each other.

"Witnesses say that they saw him run down one of these alley's so we are going to split up and search for him. Ginoza you will come with me while Kunizuka will go with Inspector Shimotsuki"

They split up and each went down a different alley. Akane and Ginoza took the left one while Shimotsuki and Kunizuka took the right one. They were holding their dominators while walking down the dimly lit alley. While looking down every pathway they were looking for the criminal who had fled the scene.

"You chose the alley that most of the witnesses said he had gone down?"

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, it's just so like you Inspector"

He was right, I had chosen the alley most people said the criminal had gone down. I thought it would be better if we had found the man instead of Shimotsuki. Akane didn't have much time to think as they could hear footsteps hitting the pavement. They were the sounds of someone running away!

Akane and Ginoza ran quickly following the sounds until they had stopped. They were in front of a large building that the man had most likely fled into. They opened the door and looked up the stairs, they could see someone running up them.

Akane and Ginoza followed him up the stairs but stepped as to not make a single sound. As they reached a door that was wide open they snuck in and followed the sounds of womans screams into a room.

Akane peeked in and saw the man slashing at the woman who was lying on the ground and could see her underwear thrown around the room. Before the man could do anything more Akane silently moved out of her hiding place and aimed the Dominator at the man before her. The gun scanned the man before her and than told her what to do.

"Crime Coefficient, over 165. Enforcement mode is Non-Lethal Paralyzer. Aim calmly and disable the target."

The gun released it's safety allowing Akane to fire at the man. She pulled the trigger which caused the man's body to jolt with a noise but he didn't fall.

"He must be on stimulants or something!"

Ginoza hopped up after yelling and aimed his dominator at the man. He was now standing near the window holding a knife up against the woman's throat. Her clothes were ripped exposing parts of her breasts and vagina.

"The target's threat judgement has been reappraised, Enforcement mode, Lethal Eliminator. Aim carefully and eliminate the target"

While the voice said this the gun transformed from it's default look to the Lethal Eliminator. Before Ginoza could fire the man, while holding the woman, jumped out of the window and ran away from the sight of the dominator. Ginoza's gun changed back from Lethal Eliminator to Paralyzer.

Akane looked out of the window and saw Shimotsuki running after the target.

"Ginoza, let's go"

"What's your plan, Akane?"

Ginoza had a good idea what she was going to do and just followed behind her.

Shimotsuki was standing along side Kunizuka aiming their dominator at the man. Their dominators were locked and they could not fire.

"Drop your weapons or she dies!"

The man yelled and they followed what the man had said and slid their dominators over at the man. He threw the woman aside and picked up one of the dominators and aimed it at them trying to fire it. It was locked and would not work for him, the gun was designed to only work with a registered user which he is not.

Akane aimed the dominator at the man from behind. As she did so she remembered the first case she was on and how Kogami did the exact same thing as her.

"Crime Coefficient, 325. Enforcement mode, Lethal Eliminator. Aim carefully and eliminate the target"

She pulled the trigger and the gun shot out a burst of energy hitting the man. His skin swelled up so large that is exploded. Blood shot everywhere landing on the floor and all over the Inspector and Enforcer nearby.

Akane walked up to the pair and looked down at the woman. She had already made an attempt to fled which means we were too late. Akane aimed her dominator at the fleeing woman and was sadened to hear what the gun had to say about her.

"Crime coefficient, over 115"

Before she could fire her body jolted and she fell to the ground. She was surprised and looked beside her to see Ginoza had his gun up, aiming at the fleeing "Criminal"


End file.
